


Revolution Radio

by Flamingstars56



Series: A world worth fighting for [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Big Bad, Human AU, M/M, Psychological Torture, Rebellion, Torture, colorless Au, spark of color, underground city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingstars56/pseuds/Flamingstars56
Summary: In a world where overlords control the population by draining the color from the world to live daily boring lives for the sake of world order an peace. No person has a real personality since life and color has been drained from earth. nation’s and countries have dissolved, for generations, a small rebel group has passed down teaching from the old nations of what used to be a lively colorful world. One such man to keep these teachings is the rebellion groups leader Agustus Vargas who is the 3rd leader of this groups history his grandsons lovino Vargas, A young boy in his 20s who is always ready for action, and to rebel against the high patriarchy in any way he can for the goals of their group. And Feliciano Vargas being a year younger then his brother he rarely goes on these missions, not because of age but because of his vows against violence because of this he runs the infamous broadcast to which listeners in this bleak black and white world have dubbed“ Revolution radio"





	1. Home...

_"Many years ago the world was full of life and color… the nations of the world were far from peace but regardless it was an absolute bliss compared to what it is now…I'm sure none of you have read history books they only want you to read what they want you to of course…"_

There was a slight pause and a sigh

_"My …Guardian has many of these books. Did you know the nation of Italy had a whole city on water! And the nation of France it had amazing cooking! That's what we are fighting for…for a world where we can go outside and not live in fear! Where we can live our lives how we want, with free will of our own."_

The young man smiled some at the thought "_A world where color is returned who cares about world peace if it is going to be this boring not to mention controlling! If you want to join the fight just remember we are never far away we are everywhere …..outside of our stronghold we look like you and act like you to save ourselves from being captured but if you are a true listener you will know. That's it for tonight's broadcast to another safe night to you all and if you want to see what we stand for just see the capital building the beauty will stun you"_

With one last hum, the man spoke once more "_This is Veneziano Signing off!" _And with that, the recording light turned off.

Feliciano groaned and fell back "Ve…That was the first broadcast in months! I hate doing this at random it makes me doubt people are listening Antonio!" The light brunet looked over at his tech support and sighed. This made Antonio laugh "You are such a worrywart Feli after the heist last night people have been waiting for you to disrupt their boring propaganda." He smiled softly and ruffled his hair. Your grandfather is proud of how much you have put into this rebellion!" This made Feliciano smile some

Feli chuckled at this "I hope so he wants me to go on a mission here soon we got a shipment of paintballs and varies other colorful things!" Feliciano got up happily. "If it's not violent I couldn't care much but I think it will be fun."

The silver-haired man twirled in his chair and laughed "Kesesese! Your grandfather would kill you if he heard you talking like that missions are serious Feli! At any time someone can be captured…..and you know" he looked down some and sighed getting up" Alright Toni! Feli! We need drinks to celebrate!" Feliciano chuckled "you just want a reason to drink gilbert! Though you boys did amazing on the building the overlords are pissed Lovino and grandpa seemed quite proud too!" he hummed and skipped out with them.

Antonio hummed happily face glowing "oh you should have seen him last night! He shot some of the guards with the sleep bullets and covered them in paint he was having a great time then again anything against those colorless bastards if fun for him my cute little spitfire!" This made gilbert groan. "cool it on the boyfriend talk Toni. Besides I think you are going back to the workshop with Roderich he has ideas that only tech support can handle! And a few new recruits!" He smirked some

Feli giggled hearing the groan from Antonio. "Damn Again! I won't get to see my precious lovi for so long if that happens though" This made him pout even more "see Feliciano before you started that broadcast we didn't get any recruits now after heists it feels like we bring more and more in…"

"That's a good thing you stupid bastard" A man the same height as Feliciano stood behind the green eyes man huffing and rolling his eyes. If you were new you may mistake the two for each other if it weren't for the darker brown hair and snappy attitude. Needless to say, many who mistook the older brother for the little one would get an earful. "Oi Just because you have a lot of work doesn't mean getting more recruits is bad, our base gets bigger every day! one day, we won't have to hide underground anymore…" he yelped feeling Antonio wrap his arms around him happily. "My Lovi Has appeared in front of me! How wonderful!" Antonio exclaimed and nuzzled happily. This made Lovino scowl slightly but didn't stop him "Damn bastard…." This rose laughter out of gilbert, which made Lovino blush and of course after arguing

Feli smiled softly at the two it was nice to see them like this with all the problems above them. He wondered if the rebellion would win and if he would see blue skies and feel the sun on his skin. This in fact seemed two unrealistic for him though. This base had been the stronghold of the rebellion for 3 generations it was like an underground city with color and life everywhere there was even a garden! Feli had often wondered what it would be like if he could see the pictures in his books a tower taller the sky! A church that had the most amazing paintings in it, maybe a beach. He closed his eyes and held his arms out imagining what a soft breeze and the sun on his skin it almost felt like flying, that is till his thoughts where interrupted.

" Oiy! Idiota are you alight?" Despite the insult, Lovinos question was laced with worry. This made Feliciano snap out of it quickly turning around to see his brother cross-armed and glaring at him. "E-Eh of course Frettelo! Just daydreaming you know the usual" Feli gave a small laugh and smiled, this made lovi roll his eyes and groan when Antonio chimed in. "it's so sad your grandfather taught you Italian, Spanish was so much fun to learn!"

Gilbert gasped at this "What! German is the best! Did you know in Germany they had beer halls! That would be amazing to see! Sucks that this crappy city's ruined it all..." he huffed some and smiled some "it's like our little city holds all of the keys to the past! One day I'm sure all of us hope to bring that back to the people they deserve it." All three nodded at this proceeding to the small bar like building.

Lovino sighed and held Antonio's hand "That's what we are fighting for at least... it's hard to believe it will happen in our lifetime though," he growled " those damn overlord bastards! Not only do they make the population follow strict rules and give them little free will... rebels like us don't even get the luxury!" he held Antonio's hand tightly and frowned feeling a little better when he kissed his cheek softly. "Hey we have been working on a cure for that and the kids that go through it turn out just fine!...the problem is the adults" Antonio sighed.

Feil opened the door to the bar and sighed " please no more talk on color zapping its horrible to think about and we just did so much good its celebration time!" he smiled softly and walked in with the four happily and stopped seeing the man standing proudly on the bar yelling at the top of his lungs

"To Another successful mission! Authur spend a long time making this so drink up everyone!" his laughter boomed through the small building as many cheered. The man turned to the four and laughed more " my beautiful grandsons! They have come to join the party!" he smiled big and jumped down effortless and walked over triumphantly and pulled them along to the front and handed them glasses "I want to make a toast!" he yelled and smirked. "To Lovino!" Lovi shrank a bit shyly and glared at Antonio who was smiling like an idiot. " You see without him our heist couldn't have gone as smoothly as it did last night! Those fuckers are freaking out over the cleanup! And people are seeing our work and opening their eyes!" Agustus ruffled the boy's hair and smiled at feli "And my youngest grandson Feli!" This made feli smile and take a sip of his drink. "His broadcast reached many this morning! And since it began we have gotten followers and new recruits! I have even heard of other fractions appearing across the world in other cities! But more importantly, I want to congratulate him on his first mission that will take place 4 days from now!" he laughed loudly. "I am so proud of my boys!"

Lovino smiled a little bit and chuckled " hell yeah!" he chased his drink down fast. Feliciano smiled brightly and drank happily cringing slightly at the taste as he heard all the people in the bar cheer and scream. It was his family and his home!

And one day they would have more than this small underground fortress to call home soon the whole world would be theirs or at the very least their children and this made his smile even brighter. While sometimes the would damage or destroy buildings to make a statement they also brought the awe of color to the bleak little town. Those where his favorite missions to hear about and he was finally going to be apart of one. he was already making a difference with his broadcast and now he would have even more of a direct hand in it, this in fact gave him hope to see the direct impact on the people maybe if they were lucky they would find more recruits with the spark of color in their eye!

As the night died down he bid goodbye to people that were leaving and decided to help clean up putting his jacket over his sleeping grandfather "Ve...out like a light" he smiled softly as Arthur nodded and spoke "let him sleep he can wake up there I don't care as for you you should get to bed " he smiled " ill take care of him wouldn't be the first time would it now"

Felicano chuckled at this " no I believe it wouldn't, Lovino left with Toni a little while ago so I suppose it's just me at home tonight when he wakes up tell him I'm leaving the door unlocked ok?" He waved slightly and smiled as Arthur nodded. At this he walked out and walked down the makeshift streets of the underground fortress looking up and sighed softly "one day we will see the stars And the sky~" he smiled at the thought and walked into the house he shared with his family and laid in his bed. As he laid he thought of what the upper world was like its been years since he was up there, he remembered how bleak and colorless it was it scared him. In this, he hoped what he was doing was really making a difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Im so glad you took the time to read! this is a work in progress of course! but feel free to listen to the album by green day Revolution radio while the song Revolution radio inspired this fic I will be using the whole album as inspiration in later chapters! not sure how many chapters it will be yet but there is going to be a chapter named after every song on the album ( though quotes from other songs may be used 
> 
> I would like to clarify things of course first of this is my Tumblr! it will be the place I post head cannon for my version of this AU and other info that may important if I forget it!
> 
> Other chapters will be longer promise lol  
Also, asks are open please ask me!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flamingstars56
> 
> in case you don't know
> 
> Lovi is romano, Feliciano is Italy, Agustus is Rome, Antonio is Spain, Gilbert is Prussia, Arthur in England, and the slight mention of Roderich is Austria
> 
> Roderich is a chemist, Antonio is the rebel groups tech support head, Agustus, of course, is the leader, Gilbert helps with radio broadcasts and hiding their position! please give me pointers and all constructive criticism is very helpful!


	2. Somewhere now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am producing these faster then I wanna admit lol. This chapter is about our boys Alfred and Matt! Enjoy :)  
Also, the first chapter named after a song from the album! take a listen  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIuUQDmyyNs

_“This is venizanio signing off! _

A loud shot ran through the establishment destroying the radio and a tall man with a cowlick in his grey hair walked in humming. “if I remember correctly…city rules are if your normal broadcast is interrupted by that stupid rebel group you turn your radio off immediately. Isn’t that right Matthew?”

The smaller man next to him nodded looked around and hummed. “I believe arrests are in order this is the 2nd time we have caught this establishment proceeding to break the rules brother.” This made Alfred nod “yes, yes I know how sad I can’t let this one go.”

This made the man behind the counter shivered some. “I-I was just checking if the broadcast was over, I swear!” The man looked at the soldiers that were walking in.

“Hah we know buddy, but rules are rules!” Alfred smiled some and waved. “take it up with the overlord you know not many people get to see her you are so lucky!” he turned to leave and walked out with his brother humming softly as he heard the people yell and fight back.

Matthew looked at him. “after last night we have been finding more and more rebellion… I was hoping for a day off too.” Alfred huffed, “I don’t understand why! We have everything we need in this town, why do people want to ruin what our overlord has done for us! No one fights or gets drunk or causes problems they do their job things get done everyone gets along… that simple.”

Matt nodded at this. “I have no idea what they see, …but I don’t think it's worth it if they are caught.”

This made Matthew think about the night before about the man with the annoying laugh that was painting the capital with many others. Matthew was not the best of soldiers in fact if not for the uniform and that his brother was respected, he would be written under as a regular citizen. He was quite. He did what he was told with no questions though except in situations when no orders where given. Now those times where the problem.

Alfred rose a brow. “dude you alright you have been acting odd since last night’s patrol. I told you it's fine you caught them before they could do any real damage!... that stuff…colors? I think that’s what they call it, they look odd, don’t they? No wonder we send people like that to the overlord.” he smirked and hummed walking into the site “and now we are stuck cleaning” he groaned.

Matthew nodded “yes…I just was thinking about last night is all……and I believe that is the correct term yes colors” he hummed “is it bad to say I kind of like them…the one that looks like heat! That one’s my favorite.” he smiled a little.

This made Alfred spin. “what do you mean like them! Look at this mess…Matthew you are on a thin line, don’t talk like that out loud.” he glared some “you are my brother you better not be working with those rebels.”

Matthew jumped he had never seen his brother like this towards him, other people yes but never him. ”of course not I was joking duh...” he rolled his eyes hoping he would buy it. Alfred nodded at this and chuckled

“Good one! Come one if we want to be done before lunch lets get started!” he walked away and started barking orders.

As he walked away Matthew thought of the man with the heat in his eyes, that man laughed at him and told him to shush. It made Matt speechless for a whole minute before he was able to run off and alert guards. What was this feeling? Whatever it was it scared him he wasn’t supposed to feel like this, but at the same time, he was interested. Was the rebellion so bad?

~

The next morning papers and broadcasts were booming. The headlines were ‘Rebellion strikes again!’ And ‘revolution radio interrupts our airwaves!’ The radio calmly explained that nothing was wrong. And arrests where on the rise once again. People rose up rebelled all the same and then like nothing they where gone scared back into submission. Alfred decided to report back to the overlord and Matt decided he was going to get lunch. He sighed walking through the streets thinking about his confliction. ‘I never wanted to compromise Or bargain with my soul. but for some reason I feel quite conflicted …one things for sure I can’t let Alfred know about what happened the last ni-’ His thoughts were interrupted but a hand gripping his wrist and pulling him into ally way.

“Are you stupid I know I saw the spark, but with a color like that! you are a sore thumb kid!” The man hissed. Matthew was confused at the man he looked normal who was this man and it hit him.

“Y-You’re the rebel from last night! You were covered in color h-how!” he was shushed quickly and held a mirror up. Matthew gasped in horror for what he saw looking back at him was his normal face grey and his eyes white, but his irises were a mix of blue and purple. And for a small moment, he was amazed, and at the same time deathly afraid.

“If they where any lighter you would have been captured!! I saw the spark, but I didn’t think it would set in so fast…” He smirked, “I thought I liked ya kid names gilbert.” He closed the mirror hearing Matthew whisper.

“what did you do to me….” This made gilbert chuckled.

“Nothing, I swear!…when people who aren’t zapped at least ….they get this spark in their eyes, It could be because of shock or love or even sadness….oh wait you don’t know about those, well that’s what triggers your colors out at least. I know I haven’t figured it out none of us have really.” He chuckled and took his contacts out “it is also the only thing that doesn’t lose color when we disguise ourselves….”

This made Matthew huff “Do you think I am stupid? Or do you think I am Weak! That I won’t tell! You are giving me more info I am a soldier.” he looked him in the eyes and paused. It was that color again …what was it?

“You are no soldier you may have he uniform but ya ain't no soldier kid. Besides the awesome me has a good judge of character …besides if you tell you may be taken because you have color…” he put something in his hand. “keep these in your eyes don’t you dare take them out or you will be captured understand….”

Matthew was stunned and nodded softly. He watched him turn. “w-wait!” he grabbed his wrist “what….what is that color in your eyes the heat color….we don’t know the names of them…”

gilbert smiled big “Red! Did you know it’s the color of war! On the flip side it’s the color of passion!” he winked and put his contacts back in “we will keep in touch!”

As he did Matthew couldn’t move, he was stunned what were these feelings he had, fear?….no that was one he knew no these feelings were new it was puzzling made him feel like everything was against him. He felt a new emotion bubble up and he smiled looking at the contacts “...red...” he put them in and blinked a few times. “this feels odd.”

Matthew walked out and returned to his normal composer. For the first time in his life, he felt like he could look forward to something. Maybe the life he lived was as bleak and meaningless as the rebels say.

And then it set in. He had to hide this from his brother at all costs.

~

Even 2 days after the vandalism SHE was still angry what the hell could he do about it. Alfred stood straight and got chewed out

“You are the leader of my troops last night was a disaster! You should have been on the rebels faster!” The young woman stood Infront of him and scowled some. “oh what would my father do.” She groaned. “Alfred my family’s rein started here in this very city! How would others around the world think if the very city our wonderful world started in was the first one to fall! Let alone under all these attacks constantly.” She growled.

Alfred looked at her. “Not good at all ma’am… I’ll be more vigilant I swear I am sorry I failed you.” He looked up at the young woman sitting in her seat.

“you know we could always use more slaves in the factory… one thing you do well is you keep sending me all these lovely people!” she smiled more. “your failures are disappointing, but you still do your work. Soldiers are given a little more freedom than normal citizens only at the kindness of my own heart. you know if you are not careful, I may put the zapped people in to replace you I know they won’t fail me. Like say your brother” she hummed and smirked

This made Alfred fearful “y-yes ma’am ill do better and make sure my crew gets into better shape!” he bowed some

“don’t worry about it.”

This took Alfred back. “i-I'm sorry, I don’t understand overlord vesper.” He looked up a slight snake’s grin on the women’s face.

“You and your brother will oversee a new mission! Isn’t that exciting.” She hummed as a man brought her food. “oh wonderful! Thank you. Now get out”

Alfred noticed the mans eyes where dull and lifeless…color zapped.

“your new mission is to find the rebel base of course! That’s fun and new right I am sure you will love it its lenient and no one's done it so I think if you do find it, you will be rewarded!” she hummed “ and you will find it. “she smiled big “no more arrests, you need to fall into a rebel! Really trick them so you can find it I am tired of them once we find their base it will be over.

Once again Alfred was taken back. Matthew maybe but him a spy? This was going to end horrible but he didn’t dare talk back. “yes overlord” was all he could say and then he was dismissed. Walking out of the room he felt dread creep up his spine. If he failed him and his bother both would end up like that man. He knew for sure he could not fail. Alfred was hard and cold to everyone except the overlord and hid brother. His brother had always been there for him and being that he was older he wanted to give Matthew as much freedom as he could.

~

Dinner that night was silent. ‘Us spies!’ with the events that happened today this made Matthews head spin. He wasn’t sure what all these new feelings, where he had read in books about the feelings of anger, sadness, and fear. He couldn’t pinpoint these feelings; he knew he cared for his brother, but he also knows that what they where doing may be wrong.

“Hey Matt, you know we got to do it or our punishment won’t be good … I hate not being on the field. I know you like being off as much as possible but still” he sighed. “I’m sorry man.” Alfred looked up at Matthew.

“It’s alright I think investigating is more my thing anyway I’m far less known then you are, so I think it won’t be as hard as you think… and I do not want to face such punishments.” He smiled softly “just don’t get too big of an ego if we find it”

Alfred smirked, “as if Lil bro.” He leaned back and sighed “I’ll clean up tonight.”

Matthew nodded and got up. “ill turn the T.V on then.” He walked to the room and sat on the couch turning the tv on. He knew things from this point forward things were going to be different.

The ball was rolling and reaching a deadly fast pace, and this scared Matthew and Alfred most of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so the first part writing this I got stuck :/ I believe it shall be two chapters per month so look forward to that if I'm feeling nice it may be more.  
Gotta Lil Prucan interaction too hehe. Nothing too big happening quite yet.  
It wasn't too hard to write for vesper she is an OC Villian with a lot of secrets 
> 
> Till next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Im so glad you took the time to read! this is a work in progress of course! but feel free to listen to the album by green day Revolution radio while the song Revolution radio inspired this fic I will be using the whole album as inspiration in later chapters! not sure how many chapters it will be yet but there is going to be a chapter named after every song on the album ( though quotes from other songs may be used 
> 
> I would like to clarify things of course first of this is my Tumblr! it will be the place I post head cannon for my version of this AU and other info that may important if I forget it!
> 
> Other chapters will be longer promise lol  
Also, asks are open please ask me!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flamingstars56
> 
> in case you don't know
> 
> Lovi is romano, Feliciano is Italy, Agustus is Rome, Antonio is Spain, Gilbert is Prussia, Arthur in England, and the slight mention of Roderich is Austria
> 
> Roderich is a chemist, Antonio is the rebel groups tech support head, Agustus, of course, is the leader, Gilbert helps with radio broadcasts and hiding their position! please give me pointers and all constructive criticism is very helpful!


End file.
